Agents: Nexus War
by PentiumFiction
Summary: Based on T-Mckenney's "Slipstream: The Price of Freedom". Seven people will try to put a end to a 300 year war on the Nexus Galaxy. They flee Nexus due to a full scale attack to the Solar System. CURRENTLY ON HOLD.
1. Introduction

**The muti-crossover of Ponyo, Mass Effect, Homeworld 2 mods, etc. to my ScFi story of ****_Agents_****!**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted and other property that will be used in the story.**

**Mainly based on T-Mckenney's ****"Slipstream: The Price Of Freedom"**

* * *

The year is 2657. The year of a 320 year war of UNCG (United Nations Central Government) vs. the DSCG, also known as the DOL. But planet Earth? That name does not exist anymore. Earth was renamed Anno, after the Anno Event in the year 2070.

The UNCG are trying to put a end to this war. They researched every thing they could, but it never works. Until, an augmented scientist, previously a worker of Sarif Industries, Jenson developed a smart A.I. that was scraped many years ago. The Animus. This A.I. can record, synch, and view memories to even synch the memory of your ancestors. It can even work just like a smart A.I. , but nobody wanted the Animus. Until, deep in the UNCG controlled sector of the Nexus, where the war and factions are, the construction of a ship is active. The ship is a Qajour-class assault carrier. The name of the carrier is _The Angel On The Moon_. This ship has been under construction for 38 years.

Captain Sosuke, a about-to-be captain of this ship, needs a A.I. in order to make the _Angel _functional. This is where Jenson comes in. He offers his marvelous invention to Captain Sosuke. He agrees to use the Animus to bring the _Angel _online when the ship is being finalized.

What will happen when the war ends? Will there be allies?

This is _Agents._

* * *

**What will happen after _The Angel On The Moon _is finalized? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Angel On The Moon

**Now then, the first chapter to the muti-crossover of ****_Agents: Nexus War_****!**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

**Agent's main theme, if still available: /mods/slipstream-the-price-of-freedom/videos/slips tream-suite-preview#imagebox**

**Link is on Mod DB!**

* * *

_August 15, 2657_

Captain Sosuke is on a shuttle en route to the construction site.

"How is the construction status?" Captain Sosuke asking Jenson on the ship construction status through communications.

"The ship is under finalization, sir. The Animus system and room is complete. All we have to do is to insert the Animus HDD into the system."

"Is Agent Ponyo at the site?"

"Yes, but she is not yet augmented. The other agents are in cyro storage and is currently being transferred onto the ship."

"Good. I'll see you later at site. Good day." Captain Sosuke ends the call.

His shuttle exits slipstream to construction site Tanis. He sees the construction station where the ship, _The Angel On The Moon_, is docked. The shuttle lands at the main station, west of the construction station. He gets off, meeting Jenson after the checkpoint.

"How's a going, Jenson?"

"The day's going fine. Let's go to the construction station." He and Captain Sosuke walks together to a shuttle that will lead to the construction station.

"Do you have the HDD?" Captain Sosuke asked.

"Yes, I do." Jenson pulls out the Animus HDD. The HDD's design has the Animus logo on it with blue lights on the side. "It has all of the agent's memories, except yours and Agent Ponyo's."

"Good. Keep it safe in that case so nobody steals it."

They reach the transport shuttle. They board the shuttle and it lands at the construction station. There, Agent Ponyo waits after the usual checkpoint.

"Nice to see you." Agent Ponyo said.

"Follow us to the ship, Agent Ponyo." Captain Sosuke commanded.

"Jenson, does that HDD have our ID's and IP files on it?" Captain Sosuke asked.

"Of course it does."

"Just want to know if that HDD has that stuff on it."

* * *

They finally get on board the _Angel_. Agent Ponyo goes to the bridge while Captain Sosuke and Jenson goes to the Animus room.

"Well, this is it." Jenson said as he and Captain Sosuke enter the Animus room.

"Time to put in that HDD."

Jenson pulls out the HDD and inserts it into the HDD slot in the Animus system. Then, the system lights up. So does the room and the rest of the ship.

"Animus online. Initializing." as the Animus comes online. "Animus 2.6.3. initialized. Ready for command."

"Animus, initiate diagnostic testing." Captain Sosuke commanded the Animus.

"Initiating diagnostic testing. Qajour reactor, online." The powerful Qajour reactor comes online. "Defense systems, online. Offensive systems, online. Communications, online."

"Sir, the screens are green. The ship is successfully coming online." Agent Ponyo telling Captain Sosuke about the status of the ship.

"Well, good. Keep monitoring those screens until they turn light blue."

"Got it."

"Shields, online." The Animus shield wraps the ship. "All systems, weapons, and decks are operational."

"That is nice to know." Jenson said.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

* * *

"The slipstream system is online and charging." the Animus telling Captain Sosuke, who is on the bridge with nobody else there, about the slipstream system.

"Good. We'll undock in a hour."

Before Captain Sosuke can do anything else, he is interrupted by a emergency radio call through out the Tanis site and the _Angel_.

"This is perimeter station Chimera to all crew of Tanis site. We have detected multiple slipstream signatures located close to the site. The signals confirm these signatures are DSCG bombers."

Captain Sosuke looks out the bridge window. He sees 5 to 8 DSCG bomber squads closing in fast onto the site. He makes a call to every UNCG crew and officer at the Tanis site about this.

"This is Captain Sosuke of _The Angel On The Moon_, we are under attack! All crew and officers to their stations! Full alert!"

Many alarms go off around the station, alerting all personal to their stations. The Chimera station launches fighters from its hangers.

"Interceptors squadrons Alpha, Beta, and Charlie launched and programed to attack bombers."

"Chimera, program them to guard the _Angel _and aggressive tactics. Which I mean condition red."

"Interceptors programed to guard with aggressive tactics."

"All personal, condition red! I repeat, condition red!" Captain Sosuke yelled out over the Tanis radio channel.

All of the turrets around the Tanis site lock onto the bombers and open fire. As these anti-fighter turrets fire at the bombers, corvettes and frigates exit slipstream.

"Well, shit. All personal, emergency undock will occur in 30 seconds." Captain Sosuke prepares the ship to undock.

"Animus, bring weapon systems online, now!" He commanded.

"Unable to activate weapons while docked." the Animus responded.

"SHIT!"

A missile from one of the DSCG frigates hits the _Angel's_ shields. The shockwave from the impact of the missile rocks the ship.

"Emergency undock initiating." A computer voice said.

Docking latches that is keeping the ship from moving release, freeing the _Angel_. Engines on the ship come online. As soon as this happened, capital ships exit slipstream.

"There's too many of them! AAAARGH!" somebody screamed over the channel. A station explodes in a fireball. Captain Sosuke knows he cannot stay here any longer.

"Animus, initiate emergency slipstream to the Neptune Sector in the Solar System!"

"Emergency slipstream initiated."

_The Angel On The Moon _disappears in a blink into slipstream.

The Tanis site was then destroyed along with the Chimera Station. The news spreads around Nexus, alerting UNCG Command about this. They will notify Neptune Sector about this and when _The Angel On The Moon _will arrive.

The Neptune Sector is not controlled by UNCG. It is controlled by a separate UNCG faction known as the Neptune Council.

* * *

**What will happen when _The Angel On The Moon _arrives at the Neptune Sector? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Neptune Sector

**The arrival to the next chapter of ****_Agents: Nexus War_**** !**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

_August 16, 2657_

After entering slipstream to flee the destruction of construction site Tanis, _The Angel On The Moon _is currently in slipstream to Neptune Sector in Solar System. Captain Sosuke heads to the cryo room where the other agents are.

"Animus, stabilize cryo tanks." Captain Sosuke commanded.

"Stabilizing..."

Two cyro tanks stabilize, revealing an agent. The cyro tank doors open up, causing the two agents to fall onto the floor, throwing up for a couple of seconds. They stand up. Those agents are Agent Desmond Miles (Assassin's Creed) and Agent Nilin (Remember Me).

"Where are we?" Agent Miles asked.

"You guys are onboard _The Angel On The Moon_, en route to Neptune." Captain Sosuke responded.

"How did we get here?" Agent Nilin asked.

"...You guys were in cyro sleep until you were stabilized. Anyways, you guys can explore the ship to memorize the place. Animus, time until destination?"

"10 minutes."

"Animus? I used that before, since at Abstergo Laboratories." Agent Miles responded.

"Well, your right. According to the Animus Database, Abstergo became defunct in 2019. That's all I can say for now. By the way, name's Captain Sosuke. You guys may go." Captain Sosuke returns to the bridge while the two agents explore the ship.

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

* * *

_The Angel On The Moon _exits slipstream into the Neptune Sector. A battle carrier, _Neptune_, does not recognize the ship.

_"This is the battle carrier, Neptune. You are trespassing into unauthorized space. Shut down all weapon systems and identify yourself."_

"This is Captain Sosuke of the Qajour class assault carrier _The Angel On The Moon_. We have arrived via slipstream here due to a attack at a construction site."

_"What kind of construction site and the name of the site?"_

"A capital class construction site. The site's name is Tanis."

_"Construction site Tanis. Got it... Wait a minute... You were the only ship to flee the destruction of the site?"_

"Yes."

_"...Ship authorized. You may proceed."_

"Animus, is there a dock to the Administration Station?"

"Scanning. Dock found."

_The Angel On The Moon _docks with the station. Everybody gets off and heads to the council.

* * *

"Greetings, council." Captain Sosuke said as the group enters the council room.

"Greetings to you." 2 councilors said.

"We have received word of the Tanis destruction." a councilor said.

"And you were the only people to escape the attack. But anyways, what do you need?" a 2nd councilor said.

"I may be able to help." a voice interrupted.

"Who are you?" Jenson asked.

"My name is Donnel Udina, the ambassador of all operations of Neptune Sector. I may provide you people with another ship instead of going in to a battle with one ship."

"What ship are you talking about?" Captain Sosuke asked.

"There is a S.A.A.T. research station in the Jupiter Sector that has a ship that has been found drifting into the Solar System. And since you people don't have knowledge of the ship, their are two people in cryo storage that may know this ship."

"What is this ship?"

"All I know is that the ship is a SR-2 by a defunct faction known as Cerberus."

"And what is S.A.A.T.?"

"A faction, headquartered in the Anno Sector, that is mainly researching new things. Better medical equipment, cures to diseases, and much more. And yes, we have a strong relationship with this faction. S.A.A.T. stands for 'Scientific Academy for Advanced Technologies'."

"Can we go there?" Agent Nilin asked.

"Sure. I'll notify Jupiter Sector about you. The fastest way there is through the Neptune Gate."

"Ok, we'll contact you when we get the SR-2. Let's go, guys." Captain Souske and the group leaves station, boarding the _Angel_. The ship however, stays docked.

"Me and Jenson are not going over there because we have other things to take care of." Captain Sosuke letting everybody know this.

"You and Nilin are going over there to get that SR-2. Agent Ponyo is staying here to be augmented. Use the shuttle in the shuttle bay to get there via that Neptune Gate Donnel was talking about."

"Got it, sir." Agent Miles responded. He and Nilin goes to the shuttle bay, starts up the shuttle, and leaves the ship. They go to the Neptune Gate. When they get into position in front of the gate, purple light consumes the shuttle. Then, in a flash of light, the shuttle disappears, heading for Jupiter Sector.

* * *

**What will happen when they get the SR-2? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	4. Chapter 3: SR-2 Pt 1

**Retrieving the chapter to ****_Agents: Nexus War_****!**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

_August 16, 2657_

The Jupiter Gate starts to glow in a purple light. Then, in a flash of light, the shuttle reappears. It heads to the S.A.A.T. Jupiter Research Station.

_"This is traffic control. You are trespassing on S.A.A.T. Property. Please identify yourself or you will be fired upon."_

"This is Agent Desmond Miles along with Agent Nilin. We are here to pick up a ship of yours."

_"Hold on... The Neptune Ambassador notified us about you. Your shuttle has been authorized and you may dock."_

* * *

After docking the shuttle, they head for the cryo storage with limited access.

"Research Module, Chemical Module, Cyro Storage Module. I think I found it, Nilin." Agent Miles said, searching the module names. They are then met by one of the top scientists of S.A.A.T.

"Looking for something?" the scientist questioned.

"No, we already found what we're looking for." Agent Miles responded.

"Do you work here?"

"Of course I do. Anyways, my name is Hiro Ebashi, leader of the E.T.O. I may help you into the cyro module."

He pulls out his ID and swipes it on a scanner. The scanner confirms his ID and the cyro module door opens. He and the Agents enter the module.

"So, what are you doing here?" Hiro questioned the Agents.

"We're here for a ship called SR-2 and people who know it. Do you have access to the cyro tanks?" Agent Nilin asked.

"I have full access to the entire station including the cryo module. Also, there are only 3 people we know that has the knowledge of the SR-2 and I can release them from cyro sleep."

"Go ahead and release them."

Hiro goes to a nearby console and 3 cryo tanks open up, releasing 3 people, no vomit included. They stand up, confused. They look around, only to find Hiro and two other people. They go for their weapon, only to find out they don't have any on them.

"Don't worry. Your in a safe place." Hiro said calmly to these 3 people.

"The hell are we?" said the person in a dark blue outfit with a baseball cap on.

"Who are you?" said the other person in armor labeled N7.

"My name is Hiro Ebashi and your on a space station, orbiting Jupiter."

"How long have we been out?"

"You do not want to know. Anyways, we found a ship known as a SR-2 in orbit of Anno. Just so don't get confused, Earth has been renamed Anno."

"SR-2? The Normandy!"

"Normandy? I didn't know that ship was named that."

Suddenly, a explosion rocks the station, causing alarms to go off.

"The hell was that?!" Agent Miles rocked from the sudden explosion.

"Screw it! We have leave, now!" the baseball capped person exclaimed.

"I already know that. Everybody, follow me!" Agent Miles commanded. Everybody, including Hiro, run out of the cryo module and goes for hanger where the Normandy is docked.

* * *

**What caused the explosion? Was a ship attacking the station? Will everybody make it off the station alive? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	5. Chapter 3: SR-2 Pt 2

**Time to escape the chapter to ****_Agents: Nexus War_****!**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

_August 16, 2657_

"All scientists, evacuate the station. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill."

The group runs as fast as they can to the Normandy. As they run past windows, escape pods are seen, but are then destroyed. They see a task force fleet that was none other than the DSCG! Finally, they reach the SR-2 Hanger. They were met by remaining scientists and they unlock the entrance into the dark hanger. The baseball capped person goes for the entrance of the Normandy. He goes to what appears to be a retina scanner.

"Scanning...Retina scan conformed. Joker." a computer voice said. The entrance unlocks by its self. Everybody boards the Normandy. The dark interior lights up as the baseball capped person runs to the cockpit and starts using holographic screens. Sounds from engineering are heard. The reactor starts up. lighting up the entire ship. Then, the engines come online in seconds. The hanger door opens automatically.

"Everybody, you may want to hang on to something!" shouted the pilot. With the engines at full speed, the Normandy exits the hanger.

"Get to that gate over there!" Agent Miles commanded. The Normandy goes for it until, 2 DSCG Krakens (battleships) fire their main weapon at the Normandy, but all the shots miss. The shots hit and destroy the Jupiter Gate. The Normandy is now in trouble.

"Wait a minute! A research group removed the ship's jump drive and replaced it with another drive which people call the slipstream drive." Hiro said.

"Are you serious?!" exclaimed the pilot.

"Either way, get us to Anno!" Agent Miles commanded. The Normandy then goes into slipstream to the Anno Sector while the Jupiter Research Station is destroyed.

* * *

Everybody gives out a sigh of relief for escaping the station's destruction.

"Goddamn."

"Like I was about to say back at the station, what are your guys names?" Hiro asked the 3 people.

The three people introduce themselves. The baseball capped person is Jeff Moreau AKA Joker. The other person in armor labeled N7 is Commander Sheila Shepard. The third person is Dr. Karin Chakwas.

"EDI, bring up the hologram of Milky Way Galaxy. EDI, please respond." Joker commanded the A.I. However, it doesn't respond.

"Who are you talking to?" Agent Nilin questioned.

"EDI, the ship's artificial intelligence."

"Ok, just to let you know, the research group removed that A.I. because it was...rouge." Hiro responded.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Don't worry, we have one, which is back at Neptune." Agent Miles responded.

"Well, shit."

"Time until arrival in Anno Sector: 50 seconds." a computer voice said.

"Looks like all we have to do is to drop off these scientists on Anno and then head back to the Neptune Sector."

* * *

The Normandy exits slipstream into orbit of Anno. 2 shuttles are launched from the ship. 10 minutes later, they return to the ship. The Normandy heads to the Anno Gate and disappears in a flash of purple light to Neptune Sector.

* * *

The Normandy reappears at the Neptune Gate. Blue lights shine all over the ship. The lights coming from the _Angel _is scanning the ship. 5 seconds later, the lights stop.

"_The Angel On The Moon _to Normandy, please respond."

"This is Agent Miles, go on."

"Miles, dock with the _Angel _and we'll check out the ship for anything we can use. Captain Sosuke, out."

* * *

**That is it for the chapter! What will happen next? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	6. Chapter 4: The Cure

**Next chapter to ****_Agents: Nexus War!_**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_August 17, 2657_

Onboard the _Normandy_, Jensen and Captain Sosuke are checking out the ship for anything useful for the _Angel On The Moon_. **(Note: Thanix Cannon is renamed the Phoenix Cannon.)**

"Anything useful?" asked Agent Miles.

"Yep. The main weapon of this ship is a Phoenix Cannon while the secondary is Javelin Torpedoes. The Animus should be able to copy these weapons." Captain Sosuke responded.

"This ship is equipped with some sort of advanced stealth systems that I think is still in it's experimental stage." Jensen added.

Joker comes over, using a datapad to input information. "Guys, what are you doing?"

"We're checking out the ship for anything useful." Captain Sosuke responded.

"Well, you guys better hurry up because I'm going to-" Suddenly, Joker screams in pain, falling onto the floor. Dr. Karin runs over to him with a scanning device. She uses the scanner over his legs. The scanner confirms that a surgical implant, helping Joker walk, has failed.

"We need to take him to the doctor." Dr. Karin said.

"More like the surgery room!" Joker screamed.

* * *

_Onboard the Neptune Medical Station..._

* * *

A doctor uses a scanner to analyze the implant. The scanner confirms the implant failed.

"I'm afraid one of your surgical implants failed, damaging your right tibia."

"Great. Now I can no longer walk for the rest of my life." Joker responded sarcastically.

"However, The S.A.A.T. has a cure to Osteogenesis imperfecta."

"There is not even a cure for that."

"Or so you think. The Scientists researched it until the cure was found. But, the only way to get the cure is by a injection on Anno."

"That's impossible."

"You'll find out when you get there. I let one of them know for your shot." Joker, with clutches, gets back to the _Normandy_. However, Agent Nilin gets him onto a shuttle. Then, the shuttle departs to the Anno Sector.

* * *

_On Anno Sector Three-Gamma-Seven..._

* * *

The shuttle lands on top of a S.A.A.T. hospital on a Scientist-controlled island. **(Note: Techs has been renamed Scientists.) **Joker goes to a examination room and waits for somebody to enter a room, with a needle. Ten minutes later, a Scientist enters the room. The Scientist's name is Professor Dr. Salman Devi.

"Who are you?" asked Joker.

"My name is Dr. Salman Devi, one of the top Scientists of S.A.A.T."

"Why are you here? A doctor is supposed to be here."

"There are doctors around, but certain medicines can be administered by only a Scientist. Ok, I need you to relax so I can administer this cure for your brittle bone disease." Devi wipes a pain killer-ish substance onto Joker's right leg. He picks up a syringe and puts the cure into it. "This might hurt a bit." Joker looks away so it won't hurt as much. Devi then injects the cure into his right leg.

"Ok, that's it for the day." Devi said.

"Anything else?"

"Nope. But, you'll be walking to running in two days. Still, you'll have to stick with clutches 'til then."

"Ok, goodbye Devi." Joker walks out and returns to the shuttle to go back to the _Normandy_.

* * *

**What will happen next? See you later on _Pentium Fiction!_**

**P.S.: Updates to Agents will be rare! :(**


End file.
